The Broken Son
by happytobeamom
Summary: My take on how Chris' story coulda played out,I know its been done but give it a chance please. Chris' journal! Will be a revelation story by the end.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Charmed fic, I hope you enjoy it. I do not own Charmed or the characters. A Chris fic with eventual revalation but will it be to late, I know its been done numerous times, but I want my chance too. Thanks to all who read, please review and let me know what ya think.

CHAPTER 1

"I'm sorry!" Was all Chris could say before orbing out of the manor, but not before seeing the hatred in Piper's eyes as she looked at the boy that had just told her that her baby would grow up to be the source of all evil.

Orbing into P3 Chris fell to the couch that had become his bed for the past six months, dropping his head into his hands, he allowed the emotions of the past hour to overcome him, the tears now falling freely as he wished for his mother's arms to comfort him as they once did.

He had never been so hurt, he could take demons trying to kill him, his father barely even acknowleding him his entire life but his mother hating him was another matter, she had been his life growing up and now she couldn't stand being in the same room with him. She had thrown him out of the manor and had threatened to blow him up and he had no clue as to what he was going to do now.

"I can't do this anymore, it's all to hard, why can't they see me for what I'm trying to do." Chris said as he pulled out an old book.

At the manor:

"Who the hell does that boy think he is?" Piper demanded of anyone in the room.

"Calm down Piper, you're killing me here." Phoebe grimiced as her older sister turned on her with fury in her eyes.

"How can I calm down when future boy has dropped this bombshell on us, he has done nothing but lie to us since day one, how dare he come in here and tell me Wyatt is evil! Who the hell does he think he is anyways, what gives him the right to tell me that my son, the son of a Charmed One and a Whitelighter can be anything but good?"

"Honey we're all in shock here too but maybe we need to calm down and figure out a way to get some answers, screaming isn't going to help. I say we go to P3 and demand that Chris tell us everything about this future he comes from and maybe we can figure out who he is and all the pieces will fall in place."

"You're right about one thing, I need to go to P3, there is no way that lying son of a gun is going to continue living in my club. There is nothing he can tell me that I want to hear, nothing that he can say that will change my mind about him. Paige can you orb me over, the quicker he's out of our lives the better."

"Piper are you sure you don't wanna wait until tomorrow after we've all had time to calm down a bit first?"

"No Paige I don't, now you can either orb me or I'll drive, it's up to you."

"Fine come on then." Paige took her oldest sisters hand and orbed her to the club, as soon as they materialized Piper stormed off to the office.

Jumping up from the desk Chris quickly closed the book he had been writing in.

"Piper, what are you doing here?"

"I want you out, I didn't just mean the house, I want you out of here and I want you out of our lives forever."

Paige could see that the boy had been crying, his eyes were red and puffy and now the pain in them was so raw, the emotions that they displayed were enough to make her heart ache, she had the urge to hold him close and keep him safe but that wasn't a possibilty with Piper glaring at him with her eyes of ice.

"I'll leave Piper but before I do, here's copies of all the work I've done on who could be responsible for turning Wyatt, please you have to know that all I ever wanted to do was save him, I didn't mean to hurt you, I couldn't even if I wanted to. You'll never see me again, just promise me that you'll keep him safe, keeping him safe is more important than anything, if you can do that then the world has a chance, if not then its hell on earth."

"I don't believe you, there is no way my son does that."

"Then believe me when I say this, if you don't continue my plans then you will be responsible for thousands of deaths, mortal and magical alike, their deaths will be on your hands. Please just take my findings with you, there's books, timelines that need to be followed exactly to stop it all, just please don't turn your back on it, try to stop it." Chris quickly added the last book to the pile, the one he was writing in before they had arrived and orbed away, where he was planning on going he had no use for them anymore.

Piper and Paige was both speechless as they quickly orbed back to the manor taking everything with them.


	2. Chapter 2

I still don't own Charmed or the characters. I hope everyone enjoys, in the next few chapters we'll learn more about growing up Chris, let me know what ya think.

CHAPTER 2

"Piper, are you okay?" Paige starred at her older sister, who seemed to be lost in her thoughts.

"Yeah fine, why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, the things Chris said, could he really be telling the truth?"

"That lying SOB wouldn't know the truth if it hit him in the face, there is no way in hell I would allow my son to grow up evil!"

"I know but Piper shouldn't we at least look at his research, just in case we need it."

"Please tell me that you don't actually believe that your nephew could do the things Chris claims?"

"No but we've got to face it there are always gonna be demons after Wyatt and if Chris's research can help us eliminate some of those threats then I say hell yeah we use it."

"Fine you do what you want but I'm gonna look in the Book of Shadows for a way to block Chris from orbing in here but still allow you and Leo to. I wasn't kidding when I said I don't want him back in my house."

"Okay, I'm gonna go get Phoebe and see if she wants to help me."

"Whatever." Piper was already flipping through the book as Paige left the attic hoping the middle sister would be of more help than the oldest.

_Later in the attic_

"Okay Paige let's see what we have here." Phoebe said as she dumped the box of Chris' work on the table.

"Maps, timelines, books, man Chris is more neurotic than even I imagined." Paige quipped as she stole a glance at Piper still standing in front of the book, flipping pages frantically.

"Wait a minute, what's this… UH." Phoebe started to speak before being pulled into a premonition.

_**A teenage Chris stood covered in blood as he screamed to the heavens, "someone please help me… dad… anybody please you have to help her… mom hold on help will be here soon… you can't die. You can't… I'll be alone… I love you mom… please hold on." **_

"_**Chris sweetie… listen to me… I… love… you, never… forget that."**_

"_**Mom, I'm sorry, I'm sorry I should be able to heal you." Chris dropped to his knees gathering his mother in her arms as she spoke her last words through ragged breaths.**_

"_**Not… your fault… I love you!" **_

"_**Damn you Wyatt, damn you. I swear to you mom I will fix this." **_

Phoebe collapsed to the floor as the emotions flooded her; Paige was the first to reach her with Piper not far behind.

"Phoebe honey are you okay?" Piper demanded pulling her inconsolable sister close to her.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Phoebe whispered as she tried to separate Chris' emotions from her own.

"What did you see?" Paige wasn't sure she wanted to know but something told her they all needed to, it would bring them one step closer to understanding the whitelighter from the future.

"Give her a minute Paige; she's clearly not able to talk right now."

"No Piper, I have to do this, I've never been able to get a read off him but God the pain, it's so intense, how does he live with it?"

"Slow down Pheebs, breath, you need to calm yourself and then you can tell us what you saw." Piper was growing concerned for her sister's health, her breathing had become erratic and she had started to cry uncontrollably once more. Gathering her strength to carry on Phoebe pushed the feelings out of her mind, taking a deep breath she faced her sisters and prepared to relay what could possibly be Chris' worst nightmare.

"I'm okay, it's just well Chris is always so composed, I never knew how deeply he felt, makes me almost glad I can't get a read on him, I couldn't handle being in the same house with him."

"Can you tell us about it now?" Paige was anxious for answers.

"Yeah, I saw his mother dying, he was a teenager, he was there when it happened and no one came to save her. He screamed for his father to come, he screamed for anyone and no one came, he was alone, he blamed himself and with her dying breath she told him it wasn't his fault and that she loved him."

"Poor kid, I know what that feels like, to blame yourself for your parent's death, maybe I should talk to him."

"But Paige you overcame it, I don't think Chris has, he promised his mother he would fix it. I think he still feels responsible and he's on a path to right a wrong."

"What does that have to do with him coming here, what does saving Wyatt have to do with his mother's death?"

"Oh well Piper, there's something else." Phoebe trailed off as she found herself under her sister's glare.

"Spit it out then, what does Wyatt have to do with any of this?"

"Before he promised his mother he would fix it, he screamed damn you Wyatt. Don't look at me like that because I have no idea what it means but I have a feeling this will tell us."

"What is it?"

"It's a journal, Chris' I think."

"What are you waiting for, give it here."

"Piper it's his journal, should we read it?"

"Yes, if it'll give me some answers, I need to know what he's up to; I need to know why he's really here."

"Fine, I'll read it out loud then."

"No Phoebe, you shouldn't touch anything of his, seeing as how it has affected you. It's my decision ,so give it I'll do it."

Paige was taking the scene in quietly, she wanted to find out about Chris as well but she wasn't sure about invading his privacy like that.

"Paige you have any thoughts you wanna share?" Piper saw the look on her sister's face and knew that she was as torn as Phoebe on this.

"I'm not sure we should be doing this?"

"You're the one that wanted to go through his things to begin with, besides he threw it in the pile with everything else didn't he?"

"Yeah but maybe it was by mistake, he was pretty upset, he may not have realized what he did. He's so secretive about the past, why would he give us his journal, it doesn't make sense."

"Neither of you have to stay here, I can do it on my own, but one way or another I'm reading it."

"We're in this together, I'm staying." Paige declared and Phoebe nodded her support as well.

"Okay then, why don't we go to the couch then and get off the floor, Phoebe I mean it don't touch anything else of his."

"Yeah yeah I know."


	3. Chapter 3

I still don't own Charmed and I hope somebody out there is enjoying my ideas. Just remember as you read the journals Chris is not a normal 15 year old, he's had to grow up to fast. Let me know what ya think good or bad. Thanks!

CHAPTER 3

Journal entries:

_**Today is the one year anniversary of mom's death and I still can't believe she's gone. Every time I close my eyes I see her dying in my arms, I see the pain in her eyes even as she tried to assure me of her love for me, that I was not responsible, that her dying was not my fault. **_

_**I sat here writing this, in the journal that would be her last gift to me, and I can't help but feel the guilt that has been pushing me to carry on since her dying breath, there are so many things I want to say to her, things I want to apologize for. Maybe this was one of the reasons she gave me this journal, maybe she knew a time would come where she wouldn't be here for me to tell all my secrets to, I could never keep anything from her, we were to much alike, it was almost as though she could read my mind. I've never been able to bring myself to write anything but today seems the perfect day to do so, it makes me feel closer to her, that I can say what I want and she'll know that its meant for her and her alone. I feel her presence and know that for the first time I can say all the things I've wanted to say to her for the past year.**_

_**Mom, I'm so sorry, sorry that you were trying to cheer me up instead of paying attention when the demon shimmered in, that I didn't notice him until it was too late. I don't know why I was so upset to begin with, dad was never there and why I thought that day would be any different I'll never know. I don't know why I thought I needed him, I had you, you were the one that was always there for me, the one that never let me down and I well I'm sorry that it's taken me this long to figure out, that you had to die before I realized that you were the only parent I needed.**_

_**I'm sorry that I couldn't heal you mom, that there was nothing I could do to take away the pain that I was to weak to make everything better, that your last moments on earth were filled with suffering. Even when you knew your time was up you tried to make it easier on me, me the one person that should have been able to save you, the one person you should have hated at that moment but you didn't. With all the pain in your eyes, I could still see the love there, the love that was always there no matter how badly I messed up, no matter how much I hurt you.**_

_**I'm sorry for the things I've had to do since you've been gone, the lying, yeah I know how much you hate lying, but I swear it's the only way. He's left me no choice mom, he's gotten so out of control, so evil, I've started a group to fight him, the Resistance, I promise you I will fix it, I'll make it all better one way or another. He was the one that sent the demon after you mom, the one that took away my ability to heal you, if it were anyone else I'd be trying to kill them but I can't kill him, no matter what he's done, I just can't do it, not to Wy. It's not really him, he's been taken over by evil, I just have to figure out a way to stop him, to make him see what he's done, to bring him back to us, to let him know that no matter what he's done we won't turn our backs on him.**_

_**You'll be happy to know that your sister's are helping me in any way they can, they've been great, and they are trying so hard to be there as you would. It's not the same but knowing that I'm not alone gives me hope that one day the world won't seem so hopeless, that we can bring Wyatt back to us and life will go back to normal, as normal as it can without you being in it.**_

_**Dad, well he's a different story, I haven't spoken to him since your funeral, when he screamed at me, when he told me what I already knew, that I should have saved you, that your dying was my fault. He never gave me an answer as to why he didn't answer me, but I already know the answer to that, the same reason he never answered me any of the other times I called for him, he hates me. He always has and always will, I can't change that, I see that now, I'm not the son that he wanted me to be, he wanted me to be like my brother and I just couldn't be someone I'm not. Its okay mom, don't worry about it, I've got the aunts and cousins here now, they really are trying to take care of me, I don't need him.**_

_**Please know that I love you, I always will and mom I'll keep trying to summon you until they let you come to me, I promise. Oh well I gotta go the aunts are throwing me a birthday party, I'm just not in the mood but then again who would be if their 15th**__** birthday was also the one year anniversary of their mother's death? Oh well, I'll try for them, like I said they really are trying. Oh and mom thanks for the journal last year, I'll cherish it forever, I love you.**_

_Back in the attic:_

"Oh my God." Phoebe cried as she was pulled back to reality.

"He loves his mother so much, to have her die on his birthday how horrible." Paige said through sniffles.

"Wyatt?" Piper whispered as she looked to where her baby boy slept, thinking of the things Chris said in his journal.

"Piper, are you okay?" The sisters asked in unison.

"How, I mean why, how can he say these things?"

Paige was the first to speak up. "Piper honey, I know you don't want to hear it but I think we should maybe well, maybe we should take Chris seriously."

"It doesn't make sense Paige, if Wyatt kills his mother why does he not want him dead? Who is he, why does Chris care so much about my son?"

"I don't know, maybe we should call him here and ask him."

"No, I still don't trust him, I don't want him here."

"Piper, I don't think he's lying." Phoebe said looking her big sister in the face. "I felt his pain, I don't know how but somehow Wyatt kills his mother, I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry to, I'm sorry that you're so willing to take the word of a total stranger than you are to believe that there is no way your nephew could do such evil. Chris may have made this all up, he is a master manipulator and I'm not saying his mother didn't die at the hands of a demon and that he didn't have to see that but I just can't believe my baby ordered it."

"Piper…"

"No Paige save it, let's just get back to reading." Piper had felt something tugging at her heart as she had read but she pushed it away so she could concentrate on the task at hand, but a nagging feeling kept creeping up on her, a feeling that she should go and find the boy that had lied his way into their lives and keep him safe.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks to everyone that reviewed! A few things first, I do not owned Charmed or any of the characters involved; the plot is the only thing that is mine. Secondly I will be doing a lot of journal writings, because I think they will help explain Chris' feelings as to all he's had to endure. Thirdly, they will be more like letters to mom, which in the end will be what helps Piper understand her youngest son. Lastly there will not be a lot of Chris until after the reveal, but he will pop up from time to time until then. Again thanks!

Chapter 4

_**Mom**_

_**A lot of time has passed since my last entry and at that time if someone had told me that it could get worse I'd have laughed in their face but now, well lets just say I'll believe just about anything. **_

_**My quest to save Wyatt has turned into a mission to save the world from him. Evil has completely taken over, he and his demons have free reign to do whatever they desire. I have never seen so much death and despair, people separated from their loved ones, starvation and disease run rampant. Torture of the innocent is the new form of entertainment that he has taken to broadcasting on large movie screens set up in town squares across the globe. He once told me that it was a scare tactic that reminds the world of his power, of what would happen if he was disobeyed. You can imagine his surprise when I looked him straight in the eyes and told him he was no different than any other dictator that had tried to rule the world and that like the countless others he too would be defeated. That was the first of many scars, the one I wear proudly to remind me of what I'm fighting for. When I started the resistance it was to win back my best friend, to save him from himself, to make up for the fact that I couldn't save you but now it's become so much more. **_

_**Somedays I want nothing more than to go back in time to when I was your baby, to curl up beside you and feel the safety of your arms wrapped around me. Somedays I want to hand it all to the aunts and let them take over so I can run and hide, but I would be sending them on a suicide mission. I know that I am the only one that can do it, the only one strong enough to take on Wyatt, the only one that he won't kill just because he can. As evil as he is, as many chances that he's had to kill me, he just can't do it. He's made it a law that anytime I'm caught I am not to be killed, tortured to the brink of death yes but brought to him alive. He says it's because I'm the only one that has enough power to help him succeed in what he calls his destiny and that one day I will break and join him but I think it's for the same reasons I can't kill him. The bond we share is to strong to be severed, that deep down he still sees me as his best friend, as the one that was always there when everyone else was to busy treating him as the golden boy to notice that he only wanted to be normal. Growing up we were inseparable, orbing to ballgames, playing pranks on the teachers, the trouble we got into but of course you know that better than anyone. When he started going off on his own, orbing to the bars in the underworld, I knew something was wrong, I just wished I'd known how bad it was. Not until he had you murdered did I realize how dark he had become, or how lost he was to us all. I am afraid to say it but I and the resistance are the last ones standing that have any chance of making the world safe again.**_

_**The elders were all either killed or in hiding, since he is part Whitelighter he had no trouble orbing up there, neither did he have a problem taking as many of them out single handily as he could. He said they were too concerned with the good vs. evil routine and that they would never understand it was all about the power and who had the most and well that was him, they had to be eliminated. Leo had fallen from grace when the elders accused his precious son of having you killed, he of course refused to believe that his boy could do that until he grew tired and had him eliminated as well. Wyatt's face with that sick smile was the last thing Leo saw before joining the countless others his golden boy had sent on their final journey.**_

_**Of course with the Charmed One's power eliminated, the sisters found themselves in hiding, working with the resistance as a last ditch attempt to control the boy that they had all loved and put so much faith in. The manor is now a museum, believe it or not, tours are given daily, to remind everyone of the power that he was born into, the power that was rightfully his. **_

_**I still miss you everyday; somedays are harder than others but having so much to do keeps me from dwelling on the fact that you're gone, from wondering what my life would be like if you were here. You were always one of the strongest witches I knew, I wished you were here so I could thank you for teaching me all you could as I came into my powers, and it has come in handy more often than not. Most of all though I'd thank you for being the most courageous person I know, for caring about others more than yourself and for always teaching me to take the high road, and that no matter what you never turn your back on family and friends.**_

_**I love you, Chris**_

"So Chris and Wyatt grew up together?" Paige sighed as if all her energy had been sapped out of her.

"Sounds like it." Phoebe cried as her heart was breaking for what the young Whitelighter had been through but mostly for what her nephew would become and for the lives that were lost.

"There is no way my son would kill his father, there's just no way, I can't believe it."

"Piper, I don't want to believe it either but…" Paige tried before her older sister held her hand up cutting her off.

"No Paige, I can't believe it, I won't, God I hate Chris, why did he have to come here? How can he make up such evil things about my baby, if I see him again, I will blow his ass back to whatever evil land he came from. I can't do it anymore, you guys can continue reading these lies if you want, I'm going back to the book, I will find a way to stop Chris from whatever plan he has for my baby."

"You know what Piper, you do what you have to but I'm not as sure as you are that he's lying, and if this is what the future really looks like then I'm going to do everything in my power to fix it." Paige countered, almost screaming at her older sister.

"Yeah Piper, I gotta agree with Paige on this one, maybe I should try and get another premonition, see if I can find out once and for all whether Chris is telling the truth."

"You two do what you have to, I'll be over here."

"You wanna take a break Phoebe or keep going?"

"Hang on, let's read this one more, it's kinda short."

"Okay."

_**Mom,**_

_**You'll never guess what's happened, but I've fallen in love, yeah I know I'm only 16 but in the world that we live in if you find someone then you hold on as hard as you can cause you just never know when it'll be over. Families are a thing of the past, people are always disappearing and couples are opting more and more against having children as they don't want them having to constantly fear for their lives or even the lives of their parents. **_

_**Damnit, I wanted this to be a happy entry, I want to tell you about her, her name is Bianca and she's the most beautiful girl in the world. She's a Phoenix witch, yeah I know what you'd say if you were here, they're assassins for hire but mom she's different. I'm afraid how I met her was not so happy, word came down that Wyatt was holding a group of innocents in the underworld; his demons were teaching them a lesson. They had broken into one of his supply houses, raiding it for food when one of the younger ones were scanned by a probe, naturally only seconds later his army was there taking control of the situation. Anyways he was planning on broadcasting their deaths live for the world to see so anyone that had the same thought would think twice before stealing from his Excellency. One of my spies contacted me with information on where this group of misfits were being kept and we formed a rescue plan, we succeeded but not without casualties. We brought the wounded back to one of the safe houses and nursed them back to health, once they were better they were given the choice to join us or if they so desired we would return them to their previous lives. We make no one stay that doesn't want to, we still believe in free will. Bianca decided that she would stay on and we hit it off immediately, she quickly became part of my most trusted friends.**_

_**The more time I spend with her I know that she is the one I want to spend the rest of my life with, I think I'm gonna ask her to marry me. She is just amazing mom; she knows what I'm thinking sometimes even before I know it.**_

_**I gotta get back; I just wanted to share some good news with you. Oh yeah I've come up with a new spell to summon you, I'm gonna give it a try the next chance I get, I really think it'll work this time.**_

_**I love you, Chris**_

Okay this was kind of background chapter so the girls could get to know a little about Chris and Wyatt and why neither will kill the other. I plan on the next chapter being a little darker, I also think it's about time to take a peak and see what Chris has been up to. Please read and review, even if you don't like it let me know, I can take constructive criticism. Oh yeah thanks again!


	5. Chapter 5

_Thanks to all that's read and especially to everyone that has reviewed, added my story to your alert list, or added it to your favorites. If I haven't gotten around to sending everyone a thank you that reviewed, I'm sorry but I do want to say THANK YOU! _

_This one's gonna be at a really bad time in Chris' life but well poor Chris after 14 there's not a lot of good to speak of. For the sake of not wanting anyone to get bored with his journal/letters then I'll be sometimes skipping ages, as much trouble as he has he probably doesn't have a lot of time to write but I'll always try to mention his age or how many months or years have passed so we can at least keep a timeline._

_Oh well I don't owned Charmed or the characters, now let's move on with the story._

_CHAPTER 5_

_**Underground present day**_

_He was in the underground determined to take out as many demons as he possibly could this one last time. Using his hurt as fuel he quickly moved from one Klan to the next._

"_Piper doesn't want me around anymore that's fine with me, I'll leave." He yelled blasting his way through the legions of demons that surrounded him._

"_She hates me, doesn't want me anywhere near her twice blessed golden boy, that's fine by me too." His emotions were running so high he didn't feel the energy ball that caught him in the leg._

"_Do they really think I would come from the future before I'm even born just to mess with their minds, to hurt their precious Wyatt if I didn't have good reason to?" He screamed at the last demon standing before him, but this one he didn't blast, he stood before him, and as he closed his fist the monster fell to the ground clutching his throat._

"_She can hate me, Leo can hate me, I don't care anymore and soon it won't matter anyway. If they don't hurry up and get back together I won't have to worry about that life anymore, they can be a happy family until their baby boy decides to go evil and kill his entire family. Someone else can worry about saving the world; the Charmed One's and their Elder can figure it out on their own."_

"_I could help… you… with them." The demon gasped._

_Chris looked shocked; he had forgotten that he wasn't alone._

"_No, you I want you to die slowly, you will pay for what you've done."_

"_I've never seen you before, much less done anything to you, but I will."_

"_Piper may hate me but my mom, she loved me and I can't leave here until I know you've been taken care of. You son of a grimlock, you killed her, you killed my mom in front of me, I watched her die after you hit with an energy ball, now you're gonna die." Chris said through clenched teeth as he grabbed the demon around the neck._

"_But I didn't, I've never killed a Charmed One."_

"_And now you won't get the chance." He screamed as the animal that had taken her from him took his last breath._

"_Dust to dust." Chris cried as tears ran down his face. "That's for you mom." With that he orbed away._

_**Manor**_

_Phoebe and Paige sat there still in shock by Chris' last two entries._

"_He really loved her didn't he?" Phoebe asked finally breaking the silence._

"_Yeah he did, at least he has some good memories." Paige answered._

"_But even his good memories are clouded; he had to remind himself that his telling his mom about his girlfriend was supposed to be happy, that's not good."_

"_Where are we in his future, remember he said the Charmed One's power had been destroyed, whatda ya think he meant by that?"_

_Paige wondered._

"_I don't know, maybe we should call him here and ask him." Phoebe suggested. _

"_NO!" Piper yelled causing the younger sisters to jump; they had forgotten that she was in the room._

"_Piper you need to get a clue." Paige snapped back._

"_I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scream, but I still don't trust him to be here."_

"_Look Piper, I know your Wyatt's mother but you gotta admit, the things Chris has written about are pretty good reasons to give him a chance to explain himself. Will you be able to live with yourself if this is all true, knowing that you didn't do everything in your power to fix it? Are you willing to gamble the fate of the world on it?" Phoebe sighed hoping she could get through to her pig headed sister._

"_I need some time to think, I can't put my head around the fact that my baby grows up to be evil."_

"_I'm sure neither could Jack the Ripper's mother." Paige remarked gaining her a stern look from both sisters. "Sorry!" She admitted throwing her hands up._

"_Should we continue?" Phoebe asked._

"_I think we need to take a breather Phoebbs." Paige answered stretching._

"_Yeah okay but not for long, I wanna try and figure this out while were all home."_

"_Yeah yeah Phoebbs, what a workaholic, you know you remind me a lot of Chris." Paige said giving her older sister a smile before following her out of the attic._

"_Hey you coming Piper, we could probably all use something to snack on and some coffee, it could be a long night." Phoebe asked turning back to the oldest._

"_Nah you two go ahead, I need some alone time."_

"_Okay, we'll bring you something back up."_

"_Thanks." Piper said sitting on the couch, running her fingers over the book before grabbing it up flipping to where Phoebe had stopped._

_**Oh my God mom, it was horrible, sometimes being an empath really sucks. It was bad enough having to watch it but I felt it as though it were happening to me. I'm sorry mom I tried, I really did, he got them, all of them, he got the cousins, they're all gone. I couldn't get out, the cage, it was to strong, I couldn't orb out and god it burned, every time I tried to break out, my skin I could smell my own skin as it burned. But the cousins, they didn't deserve to die, they refused to join him, he tortured them all.**_

_**Henry was the first to go, a year younger than me he was 16, he was tied up against the wall and Wyatt he let his demons use him as a punching bag. They beat him to the brink of death, healed him and started over until they bored of him, that was when his excellence stripped him of his skin, yes mom his skin. He used his telekinesis and with one flick of his wrist he skinned Henry, muscle and blood was all that was left. The pain was excruciating, I felt it all as it had happened to me all except the dying. I feel guilty for thinking it but sometimes I wonder if Henry didn't get the better deal cause he got to leave the suffering behind while not only did I feel his pain but had to endure it for the final four cousins as well. It hurts me to think this, none of them deserved to die but sometimes I wished he'd just kill me as well, I would welcome him paying me a visit.**_

_**Patricia and Penelope, the twins, at 14 should have had their whole lives ahead of them and within an hour not only saw their older brother murdered but knew that they too would meet the same fate. When Wyatt was finished with Henry he turned to the girls and offered them the opportunity to join him, to become a part of his inner circle. Like their brother they choose on the side of good, and then the pain returned. Wyatt threw his arms up and the girls crashed into the wall, before they could get up he ordered his demons to attack. Every bone in their bodies were crushed, their faces beat beyond recognition, the sisters had no chance with their magic bound, they couldn't even fight back. By then I had passed out from the pain and when I woke they were lying in a pile with Henry. He waited on me though, waited until I regained consciousness before resuming the torture of my remaining cousins. At that moment I wanted to kill him, I wanted to be strong enough to break the bond that had connected us, to choke him with my bare hands.**_

_**He then turned his attention to the remaining and youngest of us all, Poppy, who was ten and Phoenix, she was only seven mom! At ten and seven they should have been playing with Barbie's and watching cartoons, not worrying about what he would do to them. Once again they were given the chance like the others before them and once again he was shot down. As young as they were they had never had the time to be children, when demons weren't attacking the family they tried to be as normal as they could but then Wyatt set his sites on us all and demanded that we all join him in his conquest of power. Even at such young ages they knew they wanted no part in what he was offering even knowing it would mean their deaths. God they were so scared, I could feel their terror as he sat down on the floor in front of them, pretending to be concerned for their well being as he offered them a place beside him if only they join him. When they denied him the first time, he reminded them ever so sweetly what had just happened to their family and gave them a final opportunity to see the light. Proudly the two little girls stood before him and told him to go to hell. As you can imagine he didn't take that well, he decided that to prove a point to all those who oppose him he would broadcast their deaths. It was awful; he put them on display for two days in the middle of the city where all could see his power. The babies were tied standing up, given no food or drink, the demons would come by and throw energy balls at them, use them for athame practice, and when close to death they were healed only enough to withstand more of the abuse. Finally on the third day Wyatt ended it, burning them at the stake he hollered for the world to hear that he would not tolerate opposition and that all should heed his words because no matter whom you are traitors would not be tolerated.**_

_**I'm not sure how I managed to get away but I did, or he let me I'm not sure which I was in such a state of shock and the pain, it was pure hell and all I wanted was to join my family in death. The aunts, they were waiting, they had watched the two youngest die knowing there was nothing they could do to stop it, he had a long time ago stripped them of their powers and they were helpless as their children were murdered. As distraught as they were, as they still are they have been here for me helping as much as they can. Even without their powers they have given me the one thing that has stopped me from calling on death to beg him to release me from my personal hell. Their love, in the face of every bad thing that has happened, from watching their children die to young has given me a reason to fight, a reason to live. **_

_**I love you Mom!**_

The tears were flowing freely as Piper lay the book down on the couch beside her. She could feel the pain from the boy that she had only hours ago thrown out of the manor, out of the club that he'd called home for the past six months, and had threatened to blow up if he ever came near them again and she felt ashamed. She still wasn't sure that she believed all he claimed but she could no longer deny that the young witch/white lighter had lived through hell, she just couldn't believe that anyone could be that evil especially someone she had given birth to, someone she would give her life for. Still she couldn't imagine someone making up the things that she had just read. Curling up on the couch she continued to cry for the pain Chris had suffered, but mostly for the son that was being accused of the most heinous crimes against humanity. Closing her eyes she was overcome by the internal fight that was taking place in her mind as she tried to put her baby's face on the monster that Chris tells of or continue to believe that he is here to destroy her family. Sighing she wiped her tears and headed off to find the only ones that could help her make sense of the mess that had become her life, her sisters.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys, thanks for hanging in with me, thanks to everyone that's reviewed, I'm afraid I haven't had time with ballgames to thank everyone personally but I very much appreciate all you have to say. This chapter is gonna be a little different, more dialogue in this one than the previous chaps but there will be a journal entry, a very important entry. Oh yeah and my favorite demon pops in for a visit. And before I forget I don't own Charmed or the characters. Read and review, I enjoy hearing from everyone even if you don't like it or just don't like the direction please feel free to let me know.

CHAPTER 6

"Phoebe, Paige!" Piper screamed coming out of the attic.

"In here Piper." Paige answered giving her middle sister a look that could only mean what now?"

"What's up honey?" Phoebe asked wondering what had caused the distress that clearly showed on her older sisters' face.

"We need to talk," Piper looked down as she continued. "I called Leo, had him take Wyatt up there, I don't want him here until I know its safe."

"Okay sweetie, come on lets sit down." Paige said pulling her sister's hand, leading her toward the kitchen table.

"I don't want to sit!" Piper said pulling her hand away. Seeing the look of hurt cross her baby sister's face Piper added. "Sorry Paige."

"It's okay."

"Okay look after you guys left, I read some more of Chris' journal, I… it was awful. His cousins, they were all murdered in front of him, and Chris did either of you know he was an empath?"

"No." The other two answered looking shocked at that revelation, Phoebe especially.

"Oh no!" Phoebe gasped as she realized that he had felt the deaths of his family. "The pain would be to much, how could he possibly survive those feelings?"

"I don't know." Piper answered honestly.

"What? How? Why?" Paige asked dread building in the pit of her stomach knowing she wasn't going to like the answer.

"Wyatt." Piper whispered as the emotions overflowed.

"So you believe him?" Phoebe questioned.

"I don't know, I just don't know but Paige was right before, I can't take the chance that my baby grows into the monster that Chris talks about, the ruler of evil, I can't let that happen." Piper admitted in defeat.

"I think we should call Chris and get some answers out of him." Paige said.

"You're right, I know you're right, it doesn't make seeing him any easier plus I'm not sure he's gonna come when we call him." Piper said.

"We have to try." Phoebe said.

"Chris, please we just want to talk." Paige said.

"Chris, come on we're not gonna hurt you." Phoebe added.

"He's not coming." Paige said.

"Chris get your ass down here right now," Piper screamed, "I mean it right now, don't make me summon you."

As she opened her mouth to try again the room was filled with the familiar blue orbs and there stood before them a broken boy.

"Chris are you okay?" Paige went forward only to have him orb to the other side of the room.

"What do you want?" Chris demanded.

"We want to talk to you, can you please explain why you came back?" Paige asked nicely.

"Paige I've already told you to much, you weren't suppose to find out that Wyatt turns evil, only that I was here to save him."

"You're an empath?" Phoebe asked.

"Yeah."

"How? The pain how did you live through that?"

"Future Con.."

"No don't you dare say that, you can not come in here tell me my baby is the future source of all evil, that he kills innocents and leave it at that. You will tell us what we want to know or I will blow you back to the future." Piper fumed.

"Look Piper, it could make the future even worse than it is now."

"I don't care Chris, you will answer us, we can always make you tell us."

"Fine I'll tell you what I can but you need to understand, there are just some things you can't know."

"Why did Wyatt kill your family?"

"He wanted them to join him, they all refused so he either killed them or had his demons do it." Chris said with a faraway look in his eyes.

"Why, what made your family so special?"

"Their power, Wyatt wanted to control the most powerful sources of it, good or evil and he would stop at nothing to gain it all. In my world you either joined him or died no matter who you are."

"That's not true now is it Chris?" Piper demanded.

"Still don't believe me huh Piper?"

"That's not what I meant, he didn't kill you, why? You say Wyatt wants power and you say you're the only one strong enough to stop him so why hasn't he just killed you?"

"The same reason I can't kill him, I care to much."

"So you guys are friends then?"

"Were friends, Wy was my best friend growing up, and well I'd rather try and save him before he turns than have to kill him."

"Piper, you know he's lying to you." Barbas said as Piper cocked her head to the side.

"You're lying!" Piper screamed.

"Piper!" Paige said.

"Oh come on Chris, you know she doesn't care about you, it's all about Wyatt, never you." Barbas was now standing beside the young boy playing on his fears.

"It's always about Wyatt with you isn't it?" Chris cried.

"He's evil Piper, he's here to hurt your baby boy." Barbas was enjoying this, thinking he couldn't wait until the eldest Charmed One finds out that she's kills her own son.

"I'm going to kill you." Piper screamed throwing her hands up hitting Chris in the arm.

"You always knew if it came down between you and Wyatt your mother would pick him, you were a mistake, nothing more than a thorn in their sides. They will never love you, never accept you as one of them." After setting the stage he shimmered out.

"You'll never accept me, I'll always be last in your eyes, it doesn't matter now, I don't matter, go ahead Piper KILL ME!"

Holding her hands up Paige and Phoebe finally snapped out of the shock they were in and grabbed Piper's hands just as she threw a blast Chris' way, a blast that would most definitely be fatal.

"Piper what the hell is wrong with you?" Paige demanded an explanation, holding on to her sister's hands.

"Let her go Paige, it won't matter much anyway, if my death makes her feel better about her son becoming the source of all evil, killing thousands of innocent people then so be it. I'm not important!"

Phoebe had never seen so much hurt in a person's eyes before and the pain that was radiating from him was crushing her.

"Chris." Phoebe said rushing to his side, grabbing him by the arm she was pulled into a premonition.

"Oh God!" She said as she fell to the floor. "Oh Chris I'm sorry." Phoebe didn't know what to say considering what her nephew had done to him and he was still fighting to save him.

"No Phoebe stay away, I gotta go. Piper you won't have to worry, I won't be back ever, I… just want you all to know… I only wanted to save my… family." And Chris was gone, he orbed out.

"Piper what's wrong with you, he was talking and you attacked with no warning, are you crazy, he'll never talk to us again." Paige screamed.

"I couldn't take anymore of his lying, why the hell did you get in my way?"

"I can't talk to you anymore, Phoebe are you okay honey?" Paige went over and wrapped her arms around the sister that she could help.

"Yeah, why would he want to save him?"

"What did you see?"

"His cousins dying, just the way he described it in the book, it was torturous! I think I know why he has no memory of escaping, after killing them all in front of him… oh GOD!" Phoebe overcome with what she just witnessed collapsed in her baby sister's arms.

"Shh, it's okay sweetie, you're okay." Paige cooed to Phoebe as she was a baby.

"No Paige, you don't understand it was bad, really really bad. Wyatt he… he tortured him for hours, throwing him against the walls, energy balls… he hit him with so many energy balls that his entire chest was black. Then just as Chris was about to pass out he said, it doesn't have to be like this Chris, all you have to do is join me and it'll all be over. Chris begged him to kill him but Wyatt only laughed and said it's better this way, then he God he's so evil, he turned the demons lose on him, I don't know how he survived but he did and he's come here to save the man responsible for killing his mother and his cousins. And somehow he loves him, he can't kill him and we've treated him worse than we've treated demons, oh… Paige we've been so wrong, we gotta figure a way to fix this."

Piper had been standing over to the side watching quietly when all of a sudden she ran up the stairs leaving the two holding to the only comfort they could find, each other.

Rushing into the attic Piper was distraught, yes she was still upset with Chris, no she still didn't know if she believed him completely but truly all she wanted was answers. Phoebe and Paige orbed in just as Piper sat down on the couch burying her face in her hands.

"Piper?" Phoebe asked.

"I don't know what came over me, one minute we were talking and the next, well you saw what happened, all I could think of was that he was lying and he was here for my baby. I didn't mean it, oh my God I hit him."

"Yeah in the arm but it didn't look to bad Piper, he'll survive the blast, it's your words that may kill him." Phoebe said sadly coming to sit by her oldest sister, Paige quickly followed suit.

"My words, but why would my words…"

"I don't know Piper, but for a while I could feel him, really feel what he was feeling and he has this incredible love for our family, you especially and he was hurt beyond words when you blasted him but not from the wound itself but from the reason behind it. You called him a liar, but when you told him you were going to kill him, his heart broke, he decided he was better off being dead."

"But why?" Piper wanted to know.

"Maybe we should go back to the journal, maybe the answers are there." Paige suggested.

"It's worth a shot, I'm pretty sure he won't be coming back here anytime soon for us to ask." Piper agreed.

Picking up the book Piper turned to page where she had closed it only an hour earlier and sank back into the couch beside her sisters.

_**Mom, it's me again and I don't know what to do! Everyone is gone now, he got the aunts, I'm sure you know this though as you have all been reunited. Please tell them I'm sorry, I should have known it was a trap before I sent them, it was suppose to be a standard rescue mission. Word came down that he was holding a group of white lighters and was making plans to dispose of them as a further attempt to prove his power, we checked the place out and the only guards there were lower level demons. It should have been an easy rescue so I decided to send the aunts in so I could concentrate on a new plan to stop it all from happening, that was my mistake. **_

_**They didn't think it wise to take a large group since it was only a couple of guards and I agreed, what we didn't know was that the place was enchanted and only allowed us to see what he wanted us to see. Undoubtedly what you can't see can hurt you, Wyatt was there, waiting for them, he knew they would come seeing as how one of the white lighters was a member of our family. Once they got there they were killed, I don't know how, they called to me only after he left, by then it was to late for either of them, there was no chance to save them, the white lighters were all killed as well, uncle K among them.**_

_**I held them as I did you while they also took their final breaths, and just as you did they used the last of their strengths to encourage me to go on, to keep fighting another day, and to remind me of their love for me. **_

_**I miss them so much mom, but I have found comfort in the fact that you are all together, that they are both with the mother that was taken from them to soon in life, and that Aunt Paige will finally get to meet the sister that she had longed to meet since first finding out she was a Charmed One. **_

_**I love you, Chris**_

"Oh my God, Chris is my nephew." Paige whispered.

"And Piper's son!" Phoebe cried.

"What? How? It can't be?" Paige didn't know how this could be.

"It has to be Piper, we were the two that never had a chance to know mom."

"Oh my God," Piper cried as she fell to the floor cluching her stomach as she came to the realization that the boy she had been so cruel to was her son. "What have I done?" She gasped as she felt the vomit rise in her throat, but didn't care, all she cared about was how she could treat her own flesh and blood like he was a nobody. "My son? How could I have not known? Oh my God!" She said as she grabbed the trash can sitting beside her and emptied her stomach but felt no better, there was nothing she could do to take away all she had said and done. "I tried to kill my own son?" She said as her actions came back to her, causing her to fall to the floor and cry for the son that she had destroyed moments ago.

Hope this was okay, I don't do dialogue well but I hope everyone stuck around for the reveal.


	7. Chapter 7

Hello again! Thanks for the reviews, hope everyone is still hanging in with me, finally the reveal! Hope it was up to par and that everyone enjoyed it, poor Chris! I had to throw Barbas in there, he is my FAVORITE demon, he's not gone yet though.

I do not owned Charmed no matter how much I wished or the characters.

Thanks again!

CHAPTER 7

"My son? What… have… I… done?" Piper managed through sobs while her sisters stood back allowing her time to process this new information. "I… tried… to … kill… him!"

"How? I don't understand, how did we not know?" Paige asked a shocked Phoebe.

"I don't know Paige, first things first though, we need to try and calm Piper down so we can go and find this new nephew of ours." Phoebe answered going over to her oldest sister. "Piper?" Silence. "Piper, honey?" No answer.

"Hold on let me do this." Paige walked over to face her stunned sister, grabbing her by the shoulders trying to shake her out of her daze, before finally slapping her in the face.

"What the hell Paige?" Piper snapped.

"Sorry sis, but you were beginning to lose it."

"Lose it… lose it, hell yeah I'm losing it, where the hell have you been? In case you missed it, I tried to kill my son, MY SON DAMN IT! I TRIED TO KILL MY SON!"

"Yes Piper, I saw but you're gonna have to snap out of it, we need to figure out what to do now that we know." Paige said firmly to her hysterical sister.

"What we need to do now is find my son and beg for his forgiveness. Chris!" Piper screamed her son's name.

"Piper, I don't think that'll work not after what happened last time." Phoebe sighed.

"Oh you mean as in the time when I tried to blow my son up?" Piper cried.

"We didn't know who he was, Piper, it's not your fault." As soon as the words came out Phoebe wished she could take them back.

Piper stared at her for what felt an eternity before finally speaking. "You know what Phoebbs, do you remember when me, you and Prue went to the past to stop mom from making that pact with Nicolas?"

"How could I forget, mom was pregnant with me, but what's that got to do with Chris?" Phoebe wondered.

"Grams thought we were warlocks and wanted to blow us up, whether they knew who we were or not, I can guarantee you if she had tried it would have hurt more than we care to admit. I can't imagine having someone you love trying to kill you!" Piper admitted hanging her head in shame.

"Sure you can Piper, Phoebe's tried to kill us, I've tried to kill you guys and even you, heck remember when I first found out I was family, you wanted me dead." Paige tried to reason.

"I did not want you dead Paige, I never wanted you dead, and besides we were taken over by evil, this is different. I tried to kill my son, me, I was not possessed at the time, it was just me. There is no way to rationalize it, I did it and I can only hope that Chris can find a way to forgive me." Piper said as the tears once again threatened to fall.

"Okay Piper fine, you tried to kill your son, I can't imagine how that's making you feel but we need to be focusing on finding him. If you have any hope in fixing your relationship, we have to bring him home safely." Phoebe explained.

"You're right, okay we know he's not going to answer our calls, Paige can you start scrying." Piper said her maternal instinct beginning to take over.

"On it." Paige answered.

"Phoebe, can you start on a summoning spell in case the scrying doesn't work?"

"Yeah Piper but what about Leo, shouldn't we call him?"

"No, not yet, if we need him later we will but Chris seems to have issues with him and on the off chance that he shows up, I don't wanna alienate him any further. Promise me that you two will leave when we tell Leo up to me, please!" She begged her sisters.

"Fine, fine we'll let you handle it, but Piper, I hate to bring this up now but you're gonna have to tell him sooner rather than later, I think his time might be running out." Paige said hoping her sister would catch her drift.

"Oh no, you're right Paige, what was it he said, it want matter much longer anyway, oh my God he's got to be conceived. Leo and I we're not together anymore, he helped break us up, why? How could he do that knowing he might not be born?" Piper was beside herself with guilt and grief for the son that would cease to exist if she didn't find a way to fix everything and fix it fast.

"I'm not important, that's what he said Piper remember?" Phoebe asked quickly.

"The most important thing is saving Wyatt, save him and you save the world. My son calls himself unimportant, somethings wrong with that and I intend to fix it." Piper said determinedly.

"So about calling Leo?" Phoebe asked again, she hated keeping secrets and wasn't sure she could do it.

"Not yet Phoebbs, I just need to think, how am I going to tell him we have another son, one that's come from the future to save our other son, one that helps break his parents up, it's Chris, the boy that you despise and oh yeah he needs to be conceived." Piper was visibly shaken.

"I don't know sweetie but you're gonna have to figure it out pretty quick, you need to concentrate on saving his existence and let us try and figure out a way to keep him safe from himself. I don't want to scare you but the way he was when he left, he thought he'd be better off dead." Phoebe said whispering the last part.

"What if Leo doesn't want to, you know he doesn't trust Chris, what if he would rather he fade away?" Piper cried in anguish.

"Honey, you know Leo would do nothing to jeopardize his children's lives, even the children he doesn't know yet." Paige said.

"Yeah I guess you're right, I, I just need a few minutes to think first."

"Sweetie, why don't you try and rest while we see about locating that son of yours."

"Paige, I can't even think about relaxing until my son is safe, I'll get the Book of Shadows and look for a spell that can take me to him."

"Okay." Both Phoebe and Paige answered heading off to do what they could to put their family back together.

As hard as she tried to find a spell that would help Chris, Piper's mind kept returning to the book that held so many answers about her son, the journal that she gave him or would give him on the day she died. Lying the family book aside she picked the smaller one up and flipped to the next passage and realized that this too was a letter to his mother, a letter to her.

_**Mom,**_

_**I'm sorry but it's been years since I've been here, but I was held prisoner for quiet some time by one of Wyatt's demons only to be passed from that one to another and so on before finally winding up with him. Mom it was hard but I did it, I managed to stay alive, I have to not for only his sake but for the sake of the entire world. The one good thing about being captured is when the demons aren't, well never mind that but you have time to think about anything that'll make you forget what's happening to you. I think I've come up with a way that might not save only Wy and the world but you and the aunts as well, I've come up with a spell that will take me to the past, I figure if I can find out what happened to him then, what put the evil seed in him to begin with then maybe I have a chance at stopping him from going down that path to begin with. I honestly think this will work mom, I just have to be careful, everything has to be perfect.**_

_**I'll go back to when the Titans tried to take over, to when Aunt Paige was turned to stone, I'll have to lie and do things that you wouldn't approve of. For one I'll have to get rid of Leo for a while, okay so that part won't hurt as much as seeing your past self knowing that I won't be able to be close to her, that I won't be able to tell her who I am, that wouldn't be fair. I may very well be wiping out my existence leaving her with yet another vision of a child that was to be in her future as Melinda was, I know how that hurt you and her, oh I hate time travel! Regardless I can't, I won't do that, I would rather pretend to be a stranger in the house that I grew up in than to cause your past self pain. If I succeed in this I may very well have to give up my life but if it saves you in the process then it's a risk I will take. You and the aunts made me who I am today, made me strong enough to not give in and join Wyatt in his quest for power, thank you for your love and support. Please tell Aunt Phoebe and Paige that I miss them but not to worry because I hope to see you all again soon, if I can find a way to save myself as well I will but if not the Charmed Ones must live. I love you all, your son Chris.**_

"Leo, Leo get your elder ass down here now!" Piper screamed toward the ceiling finally knowing what she had to do.

"Piper, sweetie are you okay?" Phoebe rushed over to her sister wondering what happened.

"No, I'm not alright and once I make sure baby Chris is conceived and big Chris is safe, I'm going to beg his forgiveness for being so horrible and then I'm going to ground him for life." Piper said hurriedly.

"What are you talking about?" Paige asked confused.

"Never mind, you two find my son, Leo damn it I said now!" Piper screamed again losing her patience with her ex husband.

"Piper, what's wrong?" Leo asked as he descended with baby Wyatt in his arms.

"Paige, orb Wyatt over to Shelia for me please, see if she'll keep him for a while and you, you come with me." She said grabbing Leo by the arm leading him out of the attic, she was going to save her baby, both versions of him starting with his baby self.


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks to everyone that's reviewed and everyone that's read, I appreciate it! Oh yeah and did I mention THANKS!

In the previous chapters I know I made Piper into a total witch but hopefully with the end of the last chapter and the ones to come we'll see a turn around, we'll see!

I still do not own Charmed or the characters.

CHAPTER 8

_**Mom,**_

_**I just want you to know that coming here, to this time, was probably one of the hardest decisions I ever had to make. I knew that seeing you all again would be hard, that being close and unable to tell you about me would be torture but I had no idea just how hard it would be.**_

_**When I orbed into the attic there were the aunts, Aunt Paige had been turned to stone so I concentrated on keeping Aunt Phoebe safe. But after the Titan was gone I was hit with my first real test, standing face to face with a ghost, I wanted nothing more than to run to her and beg forgiveness for letting her die. All I could do for those first few moments was stare, hypnotized by guilt yes but mostly from the incredible love that I felt for the aunt that was no longer in my future. Luckily for me she turned her attention to Paige, but then she asked me who I was and lying to her was hard but not as hard as what was to follow, there you came walking through the door and I felt my heart jump.**_

_**Seeing the mother that I lost when I turned fourteen was one of the most agonizing moments in my life second only to watching her, holding her while she died. I couldn't focus on you at all so I rushed into an explanation of what happened to Paige, all the time in the back of my mind saying over and over that you were not my mother,that my mother was dead. Luckily for me, everyone was to busy trying to free Aunt Paige and later saving the world to really concentrate on whether I was who I claimed. Seeing Aunt Paige for the first time wasn't so bad since there was no time to talk seeing as you three were only minutes away from becoming goddesses, which was a good thing for me. I commended myself for handling the whole seeing your family alive again really well and thought that even though it hurt I could get through this.**_

_**I was to soon find out that that wasn't the way it would go, I found myself reliving your death over and over again in my dreams, unable to sleep and obsessed over saving Wy I found myself butting heads with you three more and more. The more your hostility of me grew, the more I found it difficult to separate you from the mother I knew, I couldn't understand how you could possibly hate your son even if you didn't know who I was. In my mind, even if you didn't know me, that somewhere in your heart you'd be able to recognize me as family, and know that I was only trying to help. I know I didn't make it easy but growing up there were times where I saw you treat demons better than you did me and all I wanted was to save Wy and in saving him saving you and the aunts as well. **_

_**I'm sorry for having to become a person that you don't approve of, of all the things I had to do to survive in a world where my older brother was the tormentor. I'm sorry for the things I've had to do here to survive, for becoming a person that you don't even like, for all the lies I've told but mostly for the hurt I've caused. **_

_**It's almost over now, I won't be here to bother you anymore, my time has come and it'll soon be as though I never was. In coming here to the past, I've messed up to much, broke you and Leo up wiping out my existence, it's only a matter of time now. I'm fading away, it's kind of a strange feeling, to feel as though you're here but not here at the same time. To know that everything you've ever done will soon be gone, wiped from the minds of those you love as though you never were. I don't hurt, at least not from physical pain, the emotional though is another matter, but that too will soon be gone. Please don't cry now that you know who I am, I am still the same neurotic future boy that has been a nusiance in your life since I arrived, not your son.**_

_**I have to hurry, my left hand has started to fade and I'm pretty sure my right one will be going soon. Save Wyatt whatever you do, do not let him grow up to be evil, save him and hopefully you'll save yourself as well. No matter what you've done in this time, I'll always love you, whether you'll know it or not I know what would've been, that you would have been the best mother anyone could ask for.**_

_**Love, Christopher Halliwell **_

Folding the paper up, Chris placed it carefully in an envelope, wrote Piper on the front, he laid it on the desk in the office at P3. Gathering the strength he had left, he sat on the couch, that had become his bed and waited for death. As the minutes passed his entire body vanished completely only to reappear and become solid once again.

"What the hell?" Chris was shocked, he had no idea what had happened but he was back, really back and he wasn't sure exactly how he felt about it. He wasn't sure if he could go back to the way things were before, he had been prepared for his demise but not this.

"**Oh poor Chris and all you want is to die." **Barbas had shimmered in and had read his fear. **"Ah, poor Christopher, your own mother hates you."**

"Mom, why do you hate me?" Chris whispered to no one.

"**Christopher, why must you be so neurotic? You're only here to hurt my baby, my only son, I wished you would just go back to the future." **Barbas had taken on the voice of Piper and was pushing the young witch-lighter.

"No, I'm here to save Wyatt, that's all I want, to save the future."

"**Get the hell out of here before I blow you back to the future, I don't want you here." **Barbas/Piper screamed at him.

"**Chris, I'm going to kill you if you hurt my son." **Barbas/Leo joined in.

"No, no, no ,no!"

"**Leo if anyone is gonna kill Chris it's gonna be me." **Barbas/Piper said holding her hands up ready to blast.

"Just do it, kill me, if that's what you want go ahead I'm ready to die."

"**Ah Chris, why don't you save them both the trouble, you're not worth it, go ahead and do it yourself." **Barbas said when he noticed the boy was ready to give up, dropping his head in his hands with tears running down his face.

"**Go ahead Chris, mommy and daddy wants you to do it, they'll never love you like the twice blessed, you'll never be the son they want."**

"No." The broken boy whispered though his tears.

"**Yes, why don't you ask them if they love you, if they want you to live."**

"**I want to kill him myself." **Barbas/Piper screamed sending a blast toward the boy.

"**You'll never be as good as Wyatt, we'd all be better off if you were dead." **Barbas/Leo added throwing an lightning bolt his way.

"**So now you know, go ahead do it before they finish you off."**

Chris orbed himself to the Golden Gate bridge, allowing himself a quick look down before jumping hoping that the end was near and he could finally get away from the parents that wanted him dead. He felt like he was flying for a few minutes before the pain hit, closing his eyes he waited for death for the second time that day.

**In the manor**

"Have you two found my son?" Piper asked as she walked back in the attic.

"Not yet, he's blocking us. What about his baby version?" Phoebe was dying to know what had happened with Leo.

"I hope so." Piper answered running her hand across her stomach.

"So does this mean you two are back together?" Paige asked quickly.

"I don't know but hopefully we've managed to save my son." Piper responded.

"You did tell Leo didn't you, about Chris I mean." Phoebe jumped in before Paige could speak.

"Yes but we'll talk about that later, just please I have to find my son." Piper pleaded.

"Wait a minute, I got him, he's not blocked anymore." Paige said sounding excited for the first time in hours.

"Where?" Piper demanded.

"Bottom of the Golden Gate bridge." Paige answered,

"Well let's go, orb!" Piper said.

Paige grabbed her older sisters by the hands and orbed to where Chris was.

"Well where is he?" Piper shrieked.

"Oh my God!" Phoebe gasped, the pain was sickening.

"What?"

"The pain, he's hurt, he's dying, oh no." Phoebe explained as she saw the lifeless form of her nephew lying on the ground.

"Where is he?" Piper begged anyone who would answer, as her sister rushed to the side. Turning her head she saw where her sister was going. "No, no, no, please be okay." Piper cried as she ran to her son's side, crying with an anguish only a mother could feel as she found her son lying there almost dead, blood pooling around his body.

"Chris, Chris wake up, I'm so sorry, I'll make this better I promise."

"Mom?" Chris whispered.

"Yeah baby?"

"I'm sorry, I gotta go, see ya."

"NO! Chris I will NOT let you die! Do you hear me, you will not die! LEO, LEO, GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE NOW!" Piper screamed at the heavens.

"No mom I wanna go."

"No!No!No! LEO IF YOU LET MY SON DIE I WILL KILL YOU!"

_**Read and review please. Thanks!**_


	9. Chapter 9

Hello again! Thanks for the reviews, and to all those who read! I do not owned Charmed or the characters no matter how much I'd like to!

This is just a quick chapter til I have more time this weekend, mostly emotional stuff. I know that my story is a little different and that Chris is out of character a little here, but in my fic I am dealing with a lot of things that he has yet to deal with from the future like his families deaths at the hands of his brother. As a reviewer pointed out people do move on from these things but my thoughts is 1st they have to accept them and deal with them and I am writing that he has yet to do these things. I plan on not only exploring the deaths but other things in his journal as well, I hope everyone continues to read and review because I love to hear what people think even if its something I could do better. Thanks for hanging in with me, I hope this chapter is up to par, I do not do dialouge very well.

CHAPTER 9

"Leo, I mean it…" Piper was cut off with the all to familiar blue swirling that meant her her ex husband had arrived.

"Piper, what's wrong, oh… what happened?" He asked as he dropped to the ground seeing the look of desperation on her face.

"Heal NOW, talk later." Piper cried. "It's okay baby, just hang on, you'll be better in no time."

"It's not working!" Leo said looking defeated.

"What? Why? Make it work, it's got to work, try again Leo!" Piper demanded.

"It's no use Piper, he's blocking it." Leo said.

"Chris? Chris is doing this but why?" Piper questioned.

"I don't know but unless he drops it he's gonna die." Leo admitted sadly knowing there was nothing more he could do.

"Chris, baby please let us help you." Piper begged.

"No, I want to go." Chris said dropping his head to the side so his family couldn't see the single tear that had fallen.

"Chris, look at me, please baby." Unwilling to give up, Piper lay on the ground beside her dying son putting her in direct eye contact with him. "Listen to me Chris, you have to let Leo heal you, please sweetie?" She continued to beg, her tears falling freely, not caring only wanting her son to live.

"Why?" Chris asked.

"What do you mean baby?" Piper asked not understanding.

"Why should I let him heal me?" He asked again clarifying himself.

"Because I just found out you were mine, I can't lose you again, I love you." She answered hoping she could get through to him before it was to late.

"No you don't, you threw me out, you tried to kill me." Chris said solemnly.

"No honey no, I didn't know who you were, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it. Please stay with me! Look, let him heal you, I promise I'll make it up to you, we'll talk about everything that's happened, but first you have to get better." Piper promised him.

"You told me, both of you, you told me to do it."

"What? We told you to do what?" She asked confused again.

"You… and… Leo… you told me… to." He broke off in a coughing fit.

"Whoa baby calm down, we'll talk about it later."

"I got to go… no matter… what I always… loved… you." Chris said closing his eyes, to weak to go on.

"NO, DAMN IT!" Piper screamed beating her fist on her sons chest. "You will not die on me Christopher Halliwell, I won't let you! You let your father heal you right now! Please Chris please I love you damn it, I won't let you." She cried dropping her head on his chest as her emotions overtook her.

Paige was holding on to Phoebe as the emotions of her family caused her to crumble to the floor crying out in pain.

Leo held on to Piper, not knowing what to say as he was lost in his own personal hell, when his hands started to glow and he could feel the healing power starting to flow from him to his son.

"Leo what's happened?" Piper asked.

"When he passed out he couldn't keep up the block."

"What's taking so long?"

"He almost died, Paige will you come help?"

"Yeah but Leo you know I can't heal." Paige said but was willing to do whatever was necessary to save her nephew.

"I know but remember how your half offset Cole's demon half and we healed him, I'm hoping that I can channel your power again and speed up the healing time."

"Phoebe, you okay now?" She asked her older sister concerned about leaving her by herself, even though she wanted to do something to help the rest of her family.

"Yeah Paige, Chris needs you, I'll be fine."

"Okay, Leo what do I do?" She asked sitting beside her oldest sister, and across from her ex-brother-in-law.

"Just take my hands, and let your power flow through, hopefully that'll be enough."

"Is it working?" Piper asked impatiently.

"Yes it's working." Leo answered.

"Thank God." Piper said looking up at the heavens.

After a few minutes Leo let go of Paige's hands and sat back, allowing his eyes to go to Piper's face.

"What, why are you stopping?" Piper wanted to know.

"We've done all we can do for now, he'll live, but now that he's got some strength back his block has come back up, I don't know why though, he's still unconscious. We'll have to wait until he wakes up, he'll have to allow us to finish."

"Why isn't he waking up?" Piper had to see those green eyes before she would really believe he was okay.

"He was in a lot of pain Piper not to mention he probably hasn't been getting much rest, his body needs time to recuperate." Leo explained.

"Can we move him? I mean is it safe?" She didn't want to cause him any more pain than they already had, mental or physical.

"Yeah, he's okay to move, though he has some broken bones none are life threatening they do need to be tended to since I can't heal them."

"What's broken?"

"A few ribs, his right leg and his nose, he's still got a lot of scars and bruises that are going to be bothersome for a few days."

"Okay, we need to orb him back to the manor, get him in bed and get some food in him as soon as he wakes up. Phoebe are you okay?" Piper asked as she launced into mama bear mode ready to take care of her wounded cub.

"Yeah I'm okay."

"Good, when we get back, I want you to call Ava, explain the situation to her and see if she can get the supplies needed to fix him up at home, we can't take the chance at the hospital if we don't have to. Paige I can you orb us back to the manor and then orb over to P3 and pick up his stuff, he'll need his pj's and some clothes when he wakes up."

"Yeah." Both sisters answered.

"Okay, what are we standing around here for." Piper wanted to know.

"What about me?" Leo asked wondering where he fit into her plan at.

"Leo, thank you for saving him."

"Piper damn it, he's my son too."

"I know he is and you really came through for him today twice,but it doesn't really change anything, remember what we talked about?"

"Yeah I remember but."

"No Leo, we have to think of Chris now, we were all horrible to him, we all want to make it up to him but it's gonna take some work. He has some major issues with us not from just here but from the future as well, we can't overwhelm him. I'm sorry but he has a lot of issues with you and I think right now it would be to much for him, I'm not saying you have to stay away completely, you can orb in to check on him and I'll call you if we need you. We need to wait until he's ready but I promise honey that we'll get through to him, it's just gonna take time."

"Okay, I'll go along with that for now but I won't be far and as soon as he has his strength built back up, I'll make him believe that I won't be the father that I am in his future."

"Thanks Leo, I just hope I can get through to him."

"You will Piper, I know you can."

"Okay Paige, let's go, we've got a lot of work to do."

"Right, everybody ready, grab a hand." Paige said before orbing home so they could all start rebuilding their family.


	10. Chapter 10

Hello all, here's my newest chapter, gonna try my best and get two up this weekend, this one will be entirely Piper's point of view, will probably be a lot out of character from the Piper on the show but from the perspective of a mother that finds out the boy she didn't much like was her son and to top it off her other son treated him very bad, I think it's a possibility of a way one would feel. Thanks to all that are reading and reviewing, I hope you like it. Let me know what ya think, good or bad.

As always I do not own Charmed or the characters, although I may occasionally borrow a fe lines from the show.

CHAPTER 10

Piper's POV

My son, Chris is my son, I'm still having trouble wrapping my head around the fact that I have another baby and oh yeah that baby is Chris. How did I not see it though, he looks like me, hell he even acts like me, how could I have been so blind? God I've been so awful to him, I can only hope that he gives me a chance to make it right.

I hear orbs and turn just in time to see Paige materilize with Chris' things, I rush to her taking the sweats and t shirt hanging over her arm. I want him out of the torn and bloody clothes as soon as possible, wanting to rid him of at least one reminder of the day he's had.

"Ava here yet?" Paige ask but all I manage is a shake of my head to acknowledge that she has indeed arrived. Seeing that I am on the verge of losing it she quickly pulls me into a hug, but I don't want it, I do not deserve to be comforted. I pull out of the embrace shaking my head no as my youngest sister looks me in the eyes as she's reading my soul, she sees the pain and the guilt that have settled there.

"You didn't know." She says but the words mean nothing to me.

"It doesn't matter Paige, that's no excuse to treat someone the way I treated my own son, I…" I break off unable to continue, afraid I'll lose it and that's the one thing I can't afford to do.

"You what Piper?" She pushes a little trying to get me to open up, but I shut her down.

"No I can't, I can't do this Paige, my son needs me, Chris needs me, I have to stay strong for him, I will not fail him again." I'm praying that she'll drop it, but knowing my sister as I do I know it's a lost cause,

"Oh honey, you haven't failed him." She says continuing as I opened my mouth to speak. "Okay sweetie maybe so, but you're not alone there, I'm thinking we can all take some of the credit here."

"I'm his mother Paige, it's my job to keep him safe and in this my friend I am a failure. From the way I see it, it doesn't get any better in the future, I leave him to try and save the world from my oldest son, who also happens to be the one that has me killed." I say holding back the tears that seem to be trying to fight there way to the surface.

"We won't let that happen, we'll change it, now that we know what can happen we'll make sure it doesn't." I can see that she's having a hard time thinking of my death, probably hers and Phoebe's as well. I need to change the subject, no I need Ava or Phoebe to come out of my room and tell me something, anything about my son.

"Was this everything?" I ask shocked looking at the few articles of clothing that she has gathered from P3, which also just so happens to be the last place I saw Chris when I went there to kick him out of there as well, before I found out who he was. Man, I'm a horrible person but even more so I'm a worse mother.

"I guess time travel makes packing kind of hard." Paige says giving me a sad smile.

"Yeah." I hear myself say, but I'm slipping, I feel myself losing control. "What's taking so long?"

"Honey, I'm sure that Ava just wants to be sure she doesn't miss anything."

"I know but I should be in there."

"Why aren't you?" She asked as though being there was the simplest task in the world.

"Ava and Phoebe, they kicked me out, said I was in the way." I answer miserably.

"Wait a minute, Phoebe is in there?" She questioned panic rising in her voice.

"She's fine, it was bad at the beginning when Ava set his leg but the sedative calmed him down and Phoebe was able to regain her control, so she gets to play nurse and I have to wait out here. I should be in there Paige not her, I'm his mother." I pout.

"Want me to go in there and see how things are going?" She volunteers quickly and I realize that she's just as anxious to do something to help.

"Please?" I say half asking for myself and half asking for her benefit.

"I'll be back in a few." She replies heading toward the door of my bedroom just as Ava walks out.

"Is he okay?" I need to know as much as I need to breath.

"He's resting, he'll probably sleep for the next few hours anyway, his body still has a ways to go before he's back to his usual self. Leo was right his leg is broken, he'll be in a cast for a while, his ribs will heal, we've taped them up but Piper that not the worst of his injuries." I can tell from her face she doesn't want to continue but I have to know.

"What Ava, please tell me." I have no problem begging if that's what it takes.

"He's been tortured Piper, his body is covered in scars…"

"I'll find out who did this to my son and I'll kill him with my bare hands." I scream cutting her off before she could go on, I'm so mad right now I just want to blow someone up.

"Piper you need to calm down and let me finish." Ava has more to say and I can see the seriousness in her face so I stop pacing and stand in front of her.

"Go on." I say not sure how much more I can take before I explode.

"I'm not talking about the recent scars Piper, I'm talking about the old ones, they're from long term abuse, I'd say from years of torture." She says and I feel as though I've been kicked in the stomach as I recall his journal entries of Wyatt passing him from demon to demon before finally taking over himself. What the hell has he done to his baby brother and why could I not stop him from going evil in the first place?

"Why Wyatt?" I whisper and I see that Paige has figured it out as well and is being haunted by the possibilities of what Chris has been through.

"Who?" Ava ask not understanding what I'm talking about but I can't tell her, Wyatt is only a baby now, he hasn't done these things yet, I can't allow anyone to treat him as the monster that he's become in Chris' future.

"Nothing, is there anything else I should know before I go in?" I'm anxious to see my son, to try and take away his pain, its time I start being a mother to my broken son.

"If he doesn't wake up soon I'm thinking of bringing in some IV fluids, he's very underweight and dehydrated, I don't think he's been eating well for some time now, I'd like to keep an eye on him. His injuries will heal I'm more concerned with the emotional aspect that goes along with the torture not to mention seeing his family years after they've all died, in an ideal situation I'd have him talk to a physciatrist but that's not really an option here. When Chris wakes up I'd like everyone to treat him as they normally would for the first…."

"NO!" Paige and I both scream at the same time causing Ava to jump. "We can't, we've been horrible to him, look Ava there's still a lot that you don't know but in a nutshell, we only found out who Chris was and we weren't nice to him at all. In fact I tried to blow him up, I hit him in the arm." I'm coming unglued at the seams, I sink to the ground and can no longer stop the sounds that are coming from within, I cry for myself, for my sisters, for what Wyatt becomes in the future but mostly for the son that I don't know, the boy that's traveled through time to save his family only to be faced with his mother trying to kill him. I cry for what feels like forever before I feel two sets of arms around me and know that my sisters are there, and they too are crying so we stay there holding onto the bond that has kept us from falling over the edge so many times in the past.

"Phoebe are you okay?" I worry that our emotions are so strong that the potions we've taken to block her empath powers have been rendered useless.

"I'm okay, the potions are still working, but honey are you okay?"

"No but I don't have time for me right now, I have to go to Chris, he has to know that I'm there and I'm never going to let him down again." I'm on my feet again and heading toward my son, I dare anyone to stand in my way and a new thought has crossed my mind. "Do you guys mind setting the crystals up around my room, make sure no one can get to him, he's to vulnerable right now and then figure out who did this to him, I want them to feel the pain that he did before I finish them off." Quickly I walk across the room and stand in the doorway, there he is lying there but there is no peace on his face, he's trapped in his own personal hell leaving me with only my imagination.

"Piper." Paige speaks and I realize that she's still there, I thought she left with Phoebe so I turn to her expecting an explanation as to why she's not in the attic preparing the protection spell. "I almost forgot, I found this lying on the desk in your office, it's from Chris." She hands me an envelope and I see it says Mom and my heart beats a little faster, I'm almost scared as I reach out and take it from her. I stare at what I can only assume is a letter from my son, Paige must have decided that I would want to open it in privacy as I look back up only to find her gone. Continuing to keep it close to my heart I walk over to the side of the bed and take in the sight that is my son, I settle on sitting in the chair that Phoebe must have occupied earlier before I once again find myself starring at the envelope. I close my eyes and say a silent prayer before opening and reading the letter, I feel the tears coursing down my face as I read what my son thought to be his last words to me as he was disappearing, and know that no matter what my son loves me. I can't help but feel pride for the boy that's willing to try and save the future but also sadness for the son that doesn't believe his existence to be important, that he's not important enough to save. When he's better we'll have a lot to talk about and you can bet this'll be one of those things.

"Mom." I hear the voice coming from the bed and look up to find the prettiest green eyes I've ever seen looking back at me.

"Baby, are you okay?" I ask grabbing his hand, allowing my other one to caress his face. At first he leaned into my hand but then he pulled away and I immediately felt empty but pushed it aside as he tried to rise from the bed only to fall back in pain. "Listen sweetie, you've been though a lot, you're gonna have to take it easy for a while, can you do that?"

"Mom?" His eyes were filled with confusion as he spoke but then just as quickly as he woke up, he was out of it again.

"Don't worry baby, I'm not going anywhere, you just sleep and I'll be here when you wake up." Doing the only thing I knew to do, I lay down beside my grown baby, the one that was yet to be born and closed my eyes hoping that my presence would be enough to help him sleep peacefully.

_**Read and review please.**_


	11. Chapter 11

Hello, hope everyone's well! Okay hopefully soon things will improve for Chris but probably not to soon, maybe a little in this chapter, he's a tortured soul with a lot of baggage and I know that this story is probably depressing at times, it'll be a little while before it gets better but thanks to everyone that's hanging with me. This chapter will be more about Chris waking up, and well you'll see, don't want to give it all away. Anyways THANKS to you all! Will be Chris and Piper POV!

I do not own Charmed or the characters.

CHAPTER 11

Chris nightmare from his POV

I open my eyes and realize I'm no longer at the bottom of the bridge but in the manor, this is moms bedroom, I mean Piper's, what am I doing here? I search my mind and the events of the previous day come back to me, I should be dead, why am I not dead, I gotta get out of here before Piper finds me, she'll kill me this time. As I get up I expect to feel something, pain at least but there's nothing, someone has healed me but who and why? I try to orb but nothing happens and the door to the room opens revealing Piper standing there looking at me, no starring is the more appropriate word, she stares for what seems an eternity before speaking.

"Ah I see you're up, welcome to hell." She smirks with an evil glint in her eyes and I wonder what she could be up to.

"Look Piper, I'm sorry I know I shouldn't be here, hell I don't know why I'm here, but don't worry I'm leaving." I say trying to stop the argument that I know is coming.

"There is no way out Chris, this is your home now and you're not going anywhere ever again." There's that smirk again, I get the feeling that she knows a lot more than I want her to.

"Cut the crap Piper and tell me what you're talking about!" I yell, she can be so frustrating.

"You're dead Chris, you leaped to your death and now your condemned to spend the rest of your life in hell." I must have hit my head harder than I thought.

"This isn't hell Piper, this is the manor."

"Oh but this is your hell Chris, living here with the mother that you love so much, but I'm not her Chris, I'm Piper, the one that you decided to lie to, the one you refused to get close to. I'm not the mother that loved you but the one you turned me into, if only you had told me before it was to late, maybe there would have been a chance for us but now you have ME forever. You know Chris you really brought this on yourself, you have no one else to blame, I could have loved you you know, I could have been your mother, oh well it is what it is. Don't worry though, people will be popping in occasionally for a visit, I think one's coming now." She said grabbing my hand and the next thing I know we're in the attic.

"What are we doing here?" I ask dread building in the pit of my stomach.

"I told you, you have a visitor coming." She hissed looking at the wall, just as it started to glow, a triqueta opened and out stepped the one person I never wanted to see again.

"Hello little brother." Wyatt, the Wyatt from my future, but mom he'll kill her, how am I gonna get out of this?

"What do you want?" I manage to say feeling his eyes burn holes in me, just as he throws me against the wall, I feel my throat closing and know that he's choking me without putting his hands on me.

"You Chris, I want you to suffer, we could have ruled the world together, no one would stand a chance against Piper Halliwell's sons but you couldn't see reason, so you will pay for all of eternity." I turn to see Piper, the evil smirk still on her face as I feel myself slipping, I turn back just in time to see Wyatt raise his hand to throw an energy ball at Piper.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Chris, Chris, sweetie, come on wake up baby." Huh, I hear mom's voice, where is it coming from, she can't be here too can she? "Come on honey, open your eyes, please." She begs and I follow the voice, I have to, that's the voice I miss, so I open my eyes and there she is looking at me with the love I've felt from her since I was born.

"Mom, I'm sorry, did I bring you here too?" I ask but confusion clouds her eyes.

"Honey, you were having a nightmare, you're in the manor baby." This must be another trick, I'm dead I can't be here, she can't be here not like this and where was Piper and Wyatt?"

"No, mom, I'm sorry I shouldn't have done it, I didn't know, I don't want you here." I try to compose myself but my mother in hell because of me is to much.

"I'm not going anywhere, I'm not leaving you Chris." She says though I see the hurt in her eyes that I don't want her here, does she not understand where she's at?

"Mom, you can't stay here, he'll kill you again, I didn't mean it I swear."

"Chris look at me, you're okay, you were having a bad dream, no one is going to kill me, I'm okay sweetie and so are you." I see in her face that she's telling the truth but knowing it and believing it are two separate things.

Piper's POV

"Are you sure?" He ask in a whisper, he sounds so much like a child right now, I want nothing more than to take him in my arms and make him feel better, to chase the monsters away.

"Yeah baby I'm sure."

"Why am I here?"

"Chris, we found you at the bridge, you were almost dead your d.. Leo he healed you, don't you remember?"

"Oh my God Piper." He said trying to pull himself up as the memories returned but was stopped when the pain hit.

"What? I thought you said Leo healed me."

"He did honey, look I'll explain it all to you but first you need to tell me who did this to you, can you do that." I anxiously await his answer, this is one demon that I really want.

Chris POV

She seems concerned, where was her concern when she tried to blow me up, when she and Leo wanted to kill me, I can't take her trying to be a mother to me now.

"Why do you care, you wanted me dead?" I ask and can see the hurt but I'm to mad to care.

"I'm sorry Chris, I wasn't thinking clearly, I didn't know who you were, I never would have, I know that's not really an excuse but its all I have right now. When you told me Wyatt turns evil and takes over the world, all I saw was a boy that had lied to me so many times, I couldn't believe it and I took it out on you. I shouldn't have, I'm sorry, I know that I hurt you, but if you'll just give me a chance I'll make it up to you, please say you'll give me the chance." She reminds me so much of my mother right now and I don't really blame her for not believing me, not even for trying to blow me up but what about after she found out, her and Leo that's what pushed me over the edge.

"I don't want to talk about it." I tell her.

Piper's POV

"To bad Christopher, we're going to, I have to know if you can forgive me." I know I shouldn't be pushing him so hard right now but I get the feeling this will be my only chance.

"You really wanna know, I get it the first time okay and I don't blame you for that, I should have told you the truth right from the start. I know that you'll do anything for Wyatt and I pushed my luck when I dropped the truth on you, you're not the only one with regrets but the second time, Piper, you and Leo, you knew who I was and you said you wanted to kill me yourself."

My heart swelled when he said he could forgive me but then when he started talking about the second time I had no idea what he was talking about.

"What second time? Me and Leo, Chris I don't know what you're talking about." Please I silently beg him to tell me.

"What kind of game are you playing Piper, you know what you did."

"No Chris, tell me what happened, when did I say that I wanted to kill you myself and when was Leo with me, we haven't been in the same room with you since finding out you were my son."

Chris' POV

Why is she making me relive it, wasn't the first time enough? She's waiting for me to answer and she looks lost, is it possible, no, I'll play along with her game for now.

"Fine, I don't know why I have to though, you were there."

"Just humor me." She says and I can see how anxious she is.

"I was at P3 fading away when all of a sudden I was back, fully and I realized that you and Leo, well you get the point." I say embarrassed to be thinking of my parents conceiving me but I looked up in time to see a smile on her face.

"I knew it, I knew I was pregnant with you." She answers the question on my face and it confuses me even more as she circles her stomach with her arms protectively.

"Well, you shouldn't have bothered, since you showed up to kill me, you and Leo, telling me everyone would be better off if I were dead."

Piper's POV

"No, Chris we didn't, I don't know what happened but that wasn't us, we tried to find you but you were blocking us, we tried scying, I even tried the to call a lost witch spell, I changed the wording to call a lost son and even that didn't work. Nothing did until whatever demon you were fighting pushed you off the bridge, which reminds me, do you know who it was, your aunts are trying to find a way to call him but nothings working." I didn't want to change the subject but we really did need to know besides I'll sit here all day repeating the same thing over and over again until he understands that we didn't want him dead.

"They're not going to find one, there is no deamon, inner demons maybe." What? I don't understand what he's telling me, if there was no demon then, oh no.

"Chris, baby please tell me you didn't." He looked so lost as he avoided contact with my eyes for fear of what I would see there. "Chris look at me, CHRISTOPHER LOOK AT ME." I scream, my emotions taking over as I realized my baby tried to kill himself, but I continue, I have to hear it from him. "Tell me what you did, NOW!" I yell but I take his chin gently and force him to look at me.

"Yeah I did it myself, there was no demon, just me, I jumped after my parents said they wanted me dead, WHAT THE HELL DID I HAVE TO LIVE FOR?" He screamed, tears filling his eyes.

"Oh honey, I'm so sorry you had to go through that but you have to believe me when I tell you that… was… not… us!" I say putting emphasis on each word, he's got to understand. "Chris I know it's a lot to take in but we were here looking for you, I swear to you baby, we don't want you dead."

"Then how? Who?" He was wavering, I could see it in his eyes, hear it in his voice.

"I don't know but I promise you that when we figure it out, he'll regret messing with my baby, that's what you are, my baby and I'll do whatever it takes to protect you. You're not alone anymore, I'm here, and I'm never leaving you again." Not knowing what else to say that would make him understand I pulled him to me hoping that he could feel my love and know that it was real, not what happened back at P3, not what happened at the bridge. When he tensed I worried that I had pushed to hard but then the dam broke and he collapsed in my arms allowing me to pull him closer to me heart, to the piece of me he now shared with his brother. We stayed that way until long after our tears subsided and he was sleeping peacefully in my arms, until I heard the orbs outside my door so I carefully laid him down and made my way toward the hallway.

"Leo?" I ask, I can see he has news and its not good.

"Piper, the elders, well they heard Chris say he tried to kill himself."

"What the hell were they doing listening in, that was a private conversation."

"I know Piper but well, it was me, I wanted to make sure he was okay, but Gideon he picked it up and one thing led to another and we're not allowed to save someone that tries to kill themselves."

"You did save him though, what are they going to do?" I'm beginning to panic now and I stand ready to fight anyone that threatens my son. "If they think I'm gonna let them take him from me now, they have really lost it up there. I'LL KILL YOU ALL DO YOU HEAR ME, IF YOU TRY AND TAKE MY BABY I WILL KILL YOU ALL MYSELF!" I scream toward the heavens daring any of them to come down.

"Calm down Piper, no one is going to try and kill Chris, I wouldn't allow it, I'd be right there beside you, protecting OUR son."

"Then what Leo?" I know there's something I can sense it.

"They're stripping him of his white lighter powers."

"But Leo, that's a part of who he is, besides it wasn't his fault, yeah I know he still did it and it's something that we'll have to help him deal with, but there was a demon pushing him, I know it and I'll prove it." My mind is already racing trying to figure out a way to explain all this to Chris not really sure how much more he could take.

"I believe you Piper and I'm going to do everything in my power to help you find out who and then we'll get his powers back. Look on the bright side, he won't be able to orb away while you're talking to him, speaking of which, when do you think I can talk to him?" I can see that Leo's not dealing any better than I am and maybe my earlier idea wasn't the best.

"I'm sorry Leo, I shouldn't have made you stay away, Chris is your son too, you have every right to be here but Leo its not going to be easy, maybe you should read some of his journal, it'll help you see his feelings a bit before talking to him, he has lots of issues and there all gonna be dealt with, there is no way we can allow him to keep pushing them back. One day he'll explode, look at what I tried to do to Paige after Prue died, he will have to deal just as I did. Read the journal and then we'll talk some more, you can let me know how you want to proceed but for now I've got to get in there, I promised him I wasn't going to leave him and that's a promise I intend to keep."

"Okay Piper, be careful, I'll go up and give Phoebe and Paige the new information and get them started on finding the demon that did this."

"Thanks, oh and Leo, we'll get through to him, both of us, I promise." I say with renewed determination to set things right with both my boys as I make my way back to Chris' side.


End file.
